Allons-y, Mind Palace, Clotpole, and Pie
by Pineapple Phone
Summary: Sam and Dean go to investigate London on Christmas, which means something is bound to happen. Especially when they run into Sherlock, John, Merlin, the Doctor and Donna. Inspired by a crossover picture (cover used for this).
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again why we're here, Sammy?" Dean asked his little brother as they walked down the deserted London streets.

"Well, as you can see," Sam started, "no one's around. In a busy place like London, the streets are deserted. Any idea why?"

"Because Santa won't come until everyone's asleep?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam ignored his brother's comment and replied, "Something weird and dangerous always happens in London on Christmas. At least for the past three years it has been."

"What kind of 'weird'?" Dean asked. "Do you think I would have had Cas fly us here if it wasn't our kind of weird? Three years ago, a quarter of the world's population stood on the tops of buildings, like they were about to jump off, and were in a sort of trance. The tear after, a giant star-like object appeared in the sky and zapped people with lightning. And last year, a giant ship nearly crashed into Buckingham Palace."

"A ship?"

"Yeah, like an alien space ship or something. That's what reports said."

"Alright, so let me get this straight. We're here in a deserted London on_ christmas_ to hunt some aliens?"

Sam winced at the way Dean put it. It really _did_ sound ridiculous when he said it like that, but, "essentially, yeah..." Sam said somewhat hesitantly.

"C'mon, John." Sherlock said as he tied his blue scarf around his neck and prepared to leave 221b.

"Uh, where are we going?" John asked, not wanting to get up from his comfy seat by the fireplace.

"We're out of tea." Sherlock replied simply.

"You want to go out in the middle of the night, on Christmas, no less, just to get tea? Don't you remember what happened last year? And the year before?"

"Yes, John, I have impeccable memory, remember?" Sherlock said as he tossed John his coat. "Now lets _go."_

Knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this, John pulled on his coat and followed Sherlock outside.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but they will be longer, don't you worry your pretty little head. Let it be said, that obviously, I do not own Merlin, Supernatural, Sherlock, or Doctor Who. But you knew that already, didn't you? I knew you were smart.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin walked up into his chambers after saying goodnight to Gaius. Merlin' s muscles were sore, and he was sure he smelled like littoral crap from mucking the stables, among other things that the royal or at had assigned to him. He scrubbed himself as best as he could with the cold water from the wash bin by his bed, and changed into somewhat cleaner clothes before popping onto his bed. He looked around him to make sure he was alone, and after confirming that he indeed was alone and unobserved, be set his old magic book on his lap and flipped to a random page.

As tired as he was, Merlin hadn't touched the book in days, and he knew he needed to let his magic have it's way for at least a little while. He skimmed the page, looking for a spell that seemed interesting, and came across the words 'time travel spell'. He nearly laughed out loud. A time travel spell? Ridiculous. What was next, a spell that landed him on the moon? Then again, magic could be quite a powerful thing...

_'what's the worst it could do?'_ merlin asked himself. _'couldn't hurt to try.' ( _seriously, merlin? All the things that have happened to you and you figure _time travel_ couldn't hurt?). ''_Movere autem per ultima temporis praefationes''_ Merlin whispered. His eyes glowed gold, but nothing happened. ''Hmm. Guess it didn't wor-" Merlin felt a tug at his gut and soon his entire body felt like it was being squeezed into something very small, and merlin couldn't breathe. He saw bright swirling colors, and with a jolt, he landed on something hard, disoriented and dizzy. Merlin too a few deep breaths and tried to stand up, staggering a bit. _Where in the name of Albion am I?_ merlin thought. He didn't even see the two figures staring at him.

John cursed under his breath. Why? Just why? Why had his ridiculous roommate decide to drag him along to get some bloody tea in the middle of the night on Christmas? They walked away from the fourth closed store that night -there were no taxis around to give them rides to any of the stores, not today- and John groaned, tired of the cold biting his ears and nose. "Sherlock, all the stores will be closed." He repeated to his roommate for about the third time.

"Yeah, but this isn't." Sherlock said as he began to walk to a little booth with an old man inside. He had whitish hair and a beard, and was preoccupied with a book. He wore a red beanie and a gray jumper with a blue jacket (Wilfred Mott, jus' so yeh know). "Excuse me, do you have any tea?" Sherlock rudely asked, interrupting the man's book.

The man looked up, seemingly not annoyed by the distraction in the slightest. "Yeah." Said the man, putting a small box of tea with the union Jack on it onto the counter in front of Sherlock. "Three dollars." The man said. Sherlock looked at John, who rolled his eyes before taking out his wallet to pay for the tea. "Surprised you two are still in London. Everyone else has left, save for me and the queen herself." The man said.

"I simply have no reason to leave." Sherlock said, taking the tea. What he hadn't told John was that he didn't just come out for tea. He was also curious of what might happen this year, and with what happened the past three, an adventure of some kind seemed inevitable, and the only thing as good as mystery at keeping away bordom was an adventure. Sherlock then walked away from the man's souvenir booth, and John followed, after first saying 'thank you' to the man at the booth.

Sam and Dean stared at the boy in front of them. He wasn't there a second ago, Dean knew that for certain. He'd just _appeared_. Out of nowhere. The boy looked young, early twenties at the most, and was very scrawny-looking, though Dean suspected that he was stronger than he looked. He had dark raven hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, and the most confused and out-of-it look on his face. What was especially strange were his clothes. He wore a blue shirt with a red bandana around his neck, and wore brown pants and a coat. The weird part though was that the clothes looked rough, and kind of homemade. They definitely weren't modern, and seemed very out of place.

The boy staggered for a second before doubling over and hurling in the street. He groaned and took a moment to compose himself, before turning to Sam and Dean's shotguns in his face. Of the boy stared at the weapons like he had never before seen them, but, realizing that they probably weren't made to do any good, he turned and ran, trying to get over his disorientation as shotake whizzed past him, barely missing him.

"After him!" Dean yelled, and Sam and Dean both lowered their shotguns and started chasing the boy who most definitely was not a normal human, and therefore, in Sam and Dean's suspicions.

**This one was a bit longer, hope you liked it, and I know, I know, but don't stone me, Donna and the Doctor will be in the next chapter, so hold out a bit longer. Again, I sadly do not own Sherlock, doctor who, merlin, or supernatural. Wouldn't it be great if I did though? Nah, best to leave the sadness and death to moffat, eh?**

**Adios, mi amigos (I don't speak spannish) **

**-Pineapple Phone**


End file.
